Keep Holding On
by EmiieRoxs
Summary: [oneshot] Kyo has been acting strange ever since his curse was lifted. No fights with yuki, no random shouting.. nothing. well, it's up to tohru to once again bring the poor cat back to his senses.[songfic]Keep Holdin On by Avril Lavigne. txk plz R


A/N: another furuba one-shot! and a song fic too! this story is my own so it takes place in the future where the curse is lifted, but Kyo still feels alone and all the other feelings he keeps inside. the song is Keep Holdin On by Avril Lavigne, so i don't own it but i just love it lots! o yea it might be a little out of order with the lyrics and the chorus but just bear with me plz! Anyways, Happy Reading! tis my first songfic plzzz R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Furuba or the song Keep Holdin On. Both are awesome though!

How long had it been since the cat's curse was lifted? A couple of weeks?... No, it seemed more like a month perhaps.. Or maybe that's what he thought when really it could just've been a couple of days... The cat of the zodiac sat quietly on top of the Sohma roof, watching the sun rise with it's golden rays shining, illuminating the dark sky. He sighed, and closed his eyes as he listened to birds chirping, noisy chattering from squirrels nearby...but also, the sweet singing coming from the kitchen as breakfast was getting ready. He smiled, a small tear coming to the corner of his eye.

Even though his curse was lifted, he still carried a heavy burden, a feeling of loneliness that wouldn't go away... He thought to himself that the cat was always like that, and there was no stopping that fact. Even though... even though Tohru, the girl who was always there for him... Even though she was able to help him, he still couldn't break away the fact of what the cat would always be in life. That dark form, that shadow always looming behind him, giving him nightmares when darkness fell upon the world as the moon rose and stars glimmered around him as if to sing him a sad song. He even remembered once when he still had his curse, his shadow always seemed to show a cats... But now, it was of that hideous form, that disgusting and grotesque form that smirked at him whenever he looked behind, mocking him... Killing him inside as what he truly thought he was..

"Kyo! Breakfast's ready!" Tohru sang cheerfully when she called up to him. He smirked. That sweet voice calling his name, he didn't deserve it.. He jumped off the roof and landed with a thud. As he walked inside, she turned to him with a bright smile on her face. "There you are. Could you help me with this please?" she asked him sweetly, holding out a pot of freshly baked rice balls with some egg rolls stuffed inbetween. All he could do was smile. He took the pot from her and placed it down on the table as he sat there, quietly. Tohru noticed Kyo's actions, and wondered what was wrong. She wondered if she had done something to make Kyo act so... so strange. As a matter o' fact, Kyo rarely had picked a fight with Yuki and let alone shouted around the house like usual ever since his curse was lifted.

"Aaah, I smell a lovely breakfast prepared. Why my dear Tohru, did you make all of these marvelous things all by yourself?" the dog of the zodiac asked when he walked down the stairs, his nose sniffing the sweet aroma from the food.

"Yup. I sure did. But it's not a problem Shigure, I love making food for you guys." Tohru said with a smile.

"Don't forget to include yourself Miss Honda." a soft voice called from behind Shigure, the rat of the zodiac himself.

"Oh of course not Yuki. S-sorry." she said with a nervous grin. As breakfast continued, in no time it became noon, and soon after that, evening began to fall... All day Kyo sat up on the rooftop, watching the clouds go by... What was wrong with him? Why was he like this? Shouldn't he be happy? What was holding him back and why?...

"Kyo?" a voice asked. He turned, surprised he wasn't able to hear movement before. He stared face to face at Tohru. He started to feel a lump in his chest, his heartbeat pick up.

"What?" he asked simply. She smiled, and walked over and sat beside him. There was a moment of silence, until she finally put her head against his shoulder. He didn't mind, she felt so warm...

"Is something wrong? You know you can talk to me about it." she said plainly. He stiffined, and moved away from her for a moment. She looked at him, worried eyes.

"...I.. I've been thinkin', ya know? About.. About my curse and.. about **the cat**." he spat when he said those words. She blinked, was this why he was acting so unusual? _'Is Kyo still hurting inside? Is he still forced to think he's alone in this world?...'_ she thought, and tears were brought to her eyes instantly. He looked at her immediately when she sniffled, a shocked look on his face. "Wh-why are you crying? Are you okay?" he asked her and walked over, putting his hands on her shoulders. She nodded, but looked at him in the eyes.

"Are you.. Are you still thinking that you're forced to carry that huge burden? That the cat is alone, and that there will never be anyone who can help you? Kyo..?" Tohru asked. Kyo gasped a little bit, and backed away; back turned... She immediately got up, and took him by the hand, a small smile on her face. She couldn't tell him, she wanted to but.. she found it hard to say any words, just hoping that he would understand what she was thinking...

_'You're not alone, together we stand. _

_I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand._

_When it gets cold, and it feels like the end._

_There's no place to go you know I won't give in._

_Know I won't give in...'_

Kyo stared at her, not willing to blink. He wanted to say something back... but all he could do is form tears in his eyes. Why was he forced to do this? Why did he think he had to bear this all alone? Maybe it was because he was afraid, or maybe because he was weak... No. The true reason had to be something else but.. He sighed, and then opened his mouth to speak.

"I...I don't know what to do anymore Tohru I.. I'm at a dead end here and... Dammit all why did it have to be me?...Who the hell decided who would be what zodiac member?! For all we know I could've been the damn monkey, or the dragon, or the dog!" he said, and without realizing it he gripped her hand tight and tears began to fall freely. Why was he feeling this way? What was Wrong With Him?! Why..why did he feel so.. so stupid like the cat had always been treated? Why did he have to feel like an outcast now more than ever? When he had come so far... Tohru saw his pain, and she could feel it as she watched him. This was his time of need, and she realized that he probably needed her now more than ever... He cried, and now with her hand gripped so tightly, he was on his knees as his tears stained the tiles...

_'So far away, I wish you were here..._

_Before it's too late this could all disappear.._

_'Before the doors close, and it comes to an end;_

_With you by my side I will Fight and Defend._

_I'll Fight and Defend.'_

"Kyo..." she said to him softly, and he looked up at her, those eyes filled with sorrow and pain. She crouched down to him, and cupped her hand on his cheek. He was at a loss for words, and watched as she gave him a smile, hugging him tightly as she gripped his hand too, showing him that she was there for him.. Showing him that everything would be all right, that if he needed to do so, he could cry on her shoulder; he could be at peace and know that she was there for him.

"Tohru I-"

"Ssh... Listen to me Kyo... I..I don't think anyone decides for us what we become.. and it's okay because.. I'm glad that you were the cat because, from the time I was little I adored the cat and I wanted it to feel like it belonged in this world... and. I did now didn't I?" she said with a teary smile. He looked at her, eyes widened as she continued to tell him the words he needed to hear now more than ever. "So just look at us now Kyo we're finally together! Your curse is lifted and we're finally free to be what we couldn't be when you had your curse.. Kyo, I want us to stay together and.. and I want you to know that I am always here for you and that I.. I.. Oh Kyo.." Tohru said, and cried as she gripped his own hand harder, wanting him to know, to scream to him that everything was okay, and that it would always be okay if they were together...

_'Here me when I say, when I say I believe._

_That nothin's gonna change nothin's gonna change destiny..._

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah yeaah.'_

He was silent, it seemed like almost all of his pain was disappearing just like that. How was it that, all the time, when he talked to her everything he wished to say to others like Kazuma-sensei... even that damn rat to let that stupid rat know how he felt sometimes... he could always do it around her and not feel so ashamed?.. He smiled, and for once he felt like himself again. He gasped a little bit when he realized something else... She was singing to him, her sweet voice both soothing and sweet. He blushed a little bit, and then smiled again as tears of joy flowed from his eyes. As she sang, she smiled as tears ran down her own eyes, feeling that somehow she had gotten through to him.

_'Ladidada, Ladidada.._

_Ladidada Dadadadada.._

_Keep Holdin' On.._

_Cause you know we'll make it through, _

_we'll make it through.._

_Just, stay strong..._

_Cause you know I'm here for you,_

_I'm here for you..._

_There's nothing you can say! (Nothin' you can say..)_

_Nothin' you can do! (Nothin' you can do..)_

_There's no other way when it comes to the Truth!_

_So Keep, Holdin' On.._

_Cause you know we'll make it through,_

_We'll make it through...'_

Kyo smiled, finally feeling at peace once Tohru stopped singing, and then noticed that the sun was beginning to set. He looked at those golden rays, and then up to the sky as it began to darken. He turned behind him, and looked at his shadow. No form of a cat, no form of that hideous monster.. Just, a shadow and nothing else. He turned to Tohru when he felt her hand guide him to look her in the eyes.

"Is there anything else on your mind Kyo? You seemed a little bit disturbed.." Tohru asked. He glanced back at his shadow one more time, and felt like he saw just a person, his own shadow smirking at him with a grin. He smiled, and then turned to her with the famous grin on his face that girls would fall over to see.

"Nah. I'm okay now Tohru." he said and took her hand, and gave it a kiss before he put his hand behind her head, letting it sink into her soft hair as he pulled her in. His lips pressed against hers, and he felt like he was soaring on clouds. Was this what it was like? To feel like you were walking on clouds that were so close to heaven? To God Himself? Tohru was so happy, she felt butterflies in her stomach when Kyo had kissed her. Still, it wouldn't stop her from kissing him back as she met his passionate kiss with one of her own. When they broke apart, the two smiled and turned to look at the sunset as it sank beneath the dark sky as the moon was high above the air. Finally, darkness fell once again, but Kyo and Tohru didn't mind because they knew that they would be together, and that everything would be all right.

Finally, after all this time he realized that he would make it through everything that would come his way. And why? Because she would always be with him, and he would always be with her. He realized that he and Tohru were meant to be, and that nothing would tear them apart, and that he wasn't alone. He wasn't a part of the zodiac anymore, and his burden was finally lifted as he could finally say that he truly wasn't alone anymore...

A/N: well there u have it.. plz R&R i hope u all liked it if u read it ;)! anywayz, haha yea that's pretty much it and criticism is okay too cause it'll make me a better anime fanfictioner. o yea, if Kyo sounded a little OOC, sorry!! anywayz... arigatou everyone!


End file.
